Alisa Jones
|gender = Female |age = 61 |DOB = Early 1956Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Sole SurvivorJessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number |DOD = Mid-2017Jessica Jones: 2.01: AKA Start at the BeginningJessica Jones: 2.04: AKA God Help the Hobo |IDno = 46592 |tv series = Jessica Jones (12 episodes) |actor = Miriam Shor (before accident) Janet McTeer (after accident) |status = Deceased}} Alisa Jones (née Campbell) was Jessica and Phillip Jones' mother. She was seemingly killed in a car accident along her husband and son, with her daughter as the sole survivor. However, unknown to Jessica, she was brought back to life by Karl Malus' illegal experiments at IGH, which also gave her superhuman abilities. After escaping and accidentally killing Jessica's boyfriend, she stayed in the shadows with Malus, becoming life partners. However, after Jessica and Trish Walker began to investigate IGH, Alisa's instincts to protect Malus overwhelmed her, willing to kill whoever she needed to. Once she revealed her true nature to her daughter, she was soon arrested and taken into custody, only to go insane and escape after hearing of Malus' demise. She then sought to kill Walker, whom she blamed for Karl's death, but was stopped by Jessica. Alisa then killed Detective Ruth Sunday in retaliation and later kidnapped Jessica and took her on a "mother-daughter road trip" to escape the police. In her final moments, Alisa told her daughter that being a hero isn't a bad thing, and then she was shot in the head and killed by Trish. Biography Early Life Raising a Family . But he wouldn't move. So I stayed. And I taught junior college to a bunch of underachievers. And I hated him for that. And he hated me for making him feel inadequate.|Alisa Jones to Jessica Jones|AKA Ain't We Got Fun}} Alisa Campbell was a mathematics teacher. She married Brian Jones and together with him she had two children: a daughter, Jessica Jones (whose middle name was Alisa's maiden name), and a few years later a son, Phillip Jones. They all lived together in Caldwell, New Jersey.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?Jessica Jones 2.07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray Fatal Accident Jones, alongside her husband and children, went going on a vacation together and, on the road, Jessica and Phillip got into an argument in the backseat. Alisa told Jessica to give Phillip the gameboy, which she did not do. Brian then turned around to stop the fight. In doing so he took his eyes off the road. Alisa, who was still watching the road, tried to warn Brian about a truck in front of them. Sadly, he was too late and the family crashed on the truck carrying a container of chemicals. The accident supposedly killed her, her husband and her son and left Jessica in a coma. Experimentations First Days inside the labs of IGH.]] To be added Jessica and Stirling To be added Protecting Karl Malus To be added Incarceration To be added Hunting Trish Walker To be added Mother-Daughter Trip Rescue on the Highway driving on their trip.]] To be added Murdered by Trish Walker Alisa and Jessica Jones reached the Playland amusement park upon abandoning their RV. Though her daughter tries to plead that they escape to the docks, Alisa broke the chains that locked the gates and entered the park, heading towards the Ferris wheel. Despite being repeatedly told by Jessica not to turn the wheel on and attract attention, she expressed that she had gone as far as she could go. The mother and daughter then boarded a Ferris wheel seat together for the final time. ]] As the two conversed, Alisa was shot in the head by Trish Walker, who stood feet below the duo. After angrily commanding Trish to run away, Jessica sobbed over her mother's corpse as Eddy Costa and the NYPD arrived at the scene. Costa concluded that Jessica had killed Alisa and that she did the only thing that she could to end Alisa's killing spree. Legacy Alisa's death by her own best friend and adoptive sister left Jessica unable to see Trish as anything more than the person who killed her mother. Despite Trish's efforts, the friendship between the two ended.Jessica Jones: 2.13: AKA Playland Personality Alisa Jones was an intelligent woman with a deadpan snark like wit similar to her daughter, Jessica Jones, who greatly loved her family. After her life was saved, the experiments granted Alisa a high level of strength that came with a deadly rage due to her brain damage. Unlike Jessica, however, Alisa looked at life far more optimistically and hated being confined: to counter Jessica's preconceived notion that the Jones led a perfect life in the past, Alisa revealed that she desired to teach mathematics to a university, but was unable to because of her husband, Phillip Jones, and was struck teaching math to underachieving students. Alisa grew to resent her suburban life as a result and was considering a divorce out of a desire to do something with her life. Despite her initial fear of her powers, Alisa desired to become a hero of sorts and use her powers for the good of others, a dream she was never able to realize due to her uncontrollable rage causing her to hurt anyone, friend or foe. However, Alisa's love for her daughter eventually allowed her to regain some control of her sanity, which Alisa decided to stop attempting to run away with Jessica and turn herself in to the authorities so her daughter would be free to live her own life, despite knowing that they would kill her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Strength': Alisa possesses incredible strength that, to Jessica's own admission, far surpasses Jessica's, as gently bumping into Malcolm Ducasse caused him to go flying into a motorbike. She was easily able to throw Jessica around a bar and completely demolish a grand piano with seemingly little effort when upset. Alisa, much like her daughter, was able to forcefully open doors with little effort, and could break glass at an aquarium. She was also strong enough to be able to twist the head of Will Simpson around with minimal effort, killing him instantly. She often loses control of her strength when upset or enraged, due to her brain damage and the traumatic events that she had previously experienced. *'Enhanced Speed': Thanks to her super strong legs, Alisa is able to move faster than a regular human. She was able to outrun Jessica Jones after being subdued at a bar. Despite sustaining an injury to her right thigh, Alisa was able to still escape the scene upon falling out of the hospital window. *'Enhanced Durability': Thanks to the experiments from IGH, Alisa was a lot more resistant to injury compared to regular human beings, being able to jump from high places without breaking her legs and withstanding hits from Jessica. However, like Jessica, she appeared to be vulnerable to gunshots, as Trish Walker ultimately killed her when the latter shot her in the head. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The experiments at IGH healed Alisa's skin and body from the car accident. She was unable to grow hair, however, but her healing ability allowed her to recover from gunshot wounds and any other injuries in a faster rate than what normal human beings are capable of. *'Flight': Alisa appears to possess the ability to fly, similar to how her daughter Jessica can fly, as she was able to leap over Jessica and Trish after murdering Will Simpson. Alisa was also able to propel herself to the top of a high building in order to escape Jessica. The extent of this ability remains unknown, as she did not often demonstrate this power, although she has admitted to being capable of leaping ten stories high to Karl Malus. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Alisa was a candidate for a tenure-track professorship in mathematics at University of Michigan, though she did not take it because her husband Brian did not want to relocate. She was stated to be able to do cube roots in her head by Karl Malus. *'Combatant': While not trained in martial arts or any other form of fighting, Alisa is still a dangerous combatant, using her brute strength to often overpower and brutally murder her enemies. *'Bilingualism': In addition to her native English, Alisa could fluently speak Spanish, when she met Oscar Arocho. *'Expert Assassin': Despite having no formal training, Alisa was shown to be quite a capable assassin. She killed both Miklos Kozlov and Robert Coleman and made both their deaths look like accidents. She also killed Leslie Hansen and managed to successfully dispose of her body though it was eventually discovered after a lengthy, but undetermined, amount of time. Alisa almost succeeded in killing Trish Walker while she was in the hospital despite being under police protection and only failing due to Jessica's intervention. Equipment To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Brian Jones † - First Husband *Jessica Jones - Daughter *Phillip Jones † - Son Allies *Elizabeth De Luca † - Neighbor *Karl Malus † - Love Interest *Dorothy Walker - Situational Ally *Sophie - Neighbor *Aaron *Oscar Arocho *Trudy Enemies *Stirling Adams † - Victim *IGH **Miklos Kozlov † - Victim **Luanne McClure † - Victim **Leslie Hansen † - Victim **Inez Green - Attempted Victim *Robert Coleman/Whizzer † - Victim *Will Simpson † - Victim *Trish Walker - Attempted Victim and Killer *Nick Spanos † - Victim *Pryce Cheng - Attempted Killer *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa **Ruth Sunday † - Victim *New York City Department of Correction **Dale Holiday † - Tormenter **Marilyn Toussaint - Former Ally *WNEX New York **Ian **Nicole Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the name of Jessica Jones' biological mother was never revealed and was only referred to as Mrs. Campbell. She was going with her family on a trip to with tickets given to her husband by his boss Tony Stark. **Following her introduction in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the name Alisa Jones was given to Jessica Jones' adoptive mother in the comics. *Her name is an homage to Alisa Bendis, wife of Jessica Jones' creator Brian Michael Bendis. *Alisa was a vegetarian.Jessica Jones: 2.10: AKA Pork Chop Behind the Scenes *Drew Reade and Becca G.T. were stunt doubles for Janet McTeer in the role of Alisa Jones. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Professors Category:Musicians Category:IGH Test Subjects Category:IGH Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:High Body Count Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker